


Finding Isa

by Gabberwocky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, M/M, Missing Scene, post Final Battle, pre credits scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: The first thing Lea did after the final battle was look for Isa.Ok, the first first thing Lea did after the final battle was take a nap, but then he went to look for Isa.





	Finding Isa

The first thing Lea did after the final battle was look for Isa.

Ok, the _first_ first thing Lea did after the final battle was take a nap, but then he went to look for Isa.

The problem was he didn’t know _where_ to look for Isa. They’d both disappeared in Radiant Garden, but Isa hadn’t been there when Lea woke up the first time. He wasn’t sure where to start.

He’d ask his friends, but he knew what most of them would say, “Follow your heart” or “May your heart be your guiding key,” or something like that.

But his heart was confused. He wanted to see Isa, he cared for Isa deeply- probably _to_ deeply- but he was also- well, not _scared_ of Isa, persay, but he’d hurt Isa and Isa had hurt him. Their relationship was complicated at best, almost unhealthy at worst; to people who didn’t know their story, what they’d done, what had _been done to them._

And it was, honestly, mostly Lea’s fault. _He_ was the one who’d wanted to sneak inside the castle, he was the one who’d gotten them caught that day- not by Dilan and Aeleus as was usual, but by Braig, who dragged them into the dungeon to teach them a lesson- it was his fault. His fault they’d been tormented in those white cells, his fault they’d had their hearts ripped out, his fault Isa fell to Darkness, had been taken over by Xehanort.

Lea wasn’t sure if he could face Isa again. But, oh, did he want to look into those bright, clear, green eyes again, without them being tainted by Xehanort’s gold.

He chuckled to himself as he walked down the streets of Twilight Town to the Old Mansion. There was a Gummi Ship hidden there, so the people who’d chosen to stay there could still visit other worlds when they wanted; they weren’t cut off from their friends.

Lea took a deep breath was he sat behind the controls of the ship. “May my heart be my guiding key, huh?” he quoted, thinking of Master Yen Sid and the other Guardians of Light. “I hope my heart knows what it wants better then my head.”

He started the Gummi Ship, leaving Twilight Town for the Lanes Between.

“Alright, heart, lead me to Isa.”

He stared into the horizon as he steered, not really paying attention to where he was going until he’d landed in Radiant Garden. Isa was still nowhere to be seen, but Lea had landed on the outskirts of town.

It was nostalgic, almost, being in Radiant Garden. It was where he’d grown up, but also where his life fell apart. It wasn’t home anymore- not really. But it was familiar, and that was enough as Lea walked quickly through the streets to the Castle Courtyard to see, “Isa.”

The man turned with a slight smirk on his face, unnamed emotion dancing in his eyes. “I thought you were going to drag me back home, Lea.”

“ _Isa_ ,” Lea all but sobbed, jerking forwards to wrap him in a tight hug. “You’re here, you’re really here.”

“Lea, wha-? Of course I am, where else would I be?”

“Last time… you weren’t there. I wondered… if you’d died for real.”

“Lea…”

“I’m sorry, Isa, I’m so sorry…”

“Sorry for what, Lea?” He pulled back so he could look at Lea’s face, gently wiping the tears.

“It’s my fault… all of it…”

“What? Lea, no, it’s not, it’s no one’s fault.”

“If I hadn’t…”

“Lea. It’s not your fault.”

He sniffed, looking up. “You… you don’t blame me?”

Isa shook his head. “Not a bit.”

Lea laughed wetly, hiding his face in Isa’s shoulder. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Lea.”

“Come home?”

Isa smiled, nodding a little. “My home is with you. It always has been.” He nudged Lea back towards the edge of town. “Take me home, Lea.”


End file.
